reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Intruders
Synopsis John Barrowman Guest Stars With Mary presumed dead, Elizabeth enlists Lola’s help in taking the Scottish crown for herself, while Mary’s half-brother James must defend her throne from John Knox. Meanwhile, Mary comes face to face with Francis’s killer when she and Bash find themselves in the hands of a fearsome clan leader named Munro. Plot Mary and Bash continue on their journey with the clan responsible for killing Francis. They've devised a plan which will put them in front of Munro, the leader of Clan MacFie. The clan members take the bait and arrange a detour. Charles, meanwhile, is taken by his friend and the Red Knights who want to rid France of Catherine de Medici and her reign. Catherine goes to the privy council and other members of the nobility to ask for their help in finding and rescuing Charles. Martel de Guise, a newcomer to court, remarks that she cannot count on the others to help and her trust should be placed in him alone. In Scotland, a member of Scottish court makes a visit to a wounded mercenary from France. He gives news of Mary's return to Scotland to the nobleman who promises to take news of Mary to her brother James. The man who spoke to the mercenary is John Knox. He tells James, the Scottish Regent, that Mary is dead and proposes they dissolve the monarchy and rule it as a Protestant nation. In England, Queen Elizabeth consoles Lola who believes Mary dead and that it is her fault. Lola declines Elizabeth's offer to convert to Protestantism and Elizabeth offers to provide Lola a private priest. Then Elizabeth makes another request: she wants Lola to help her take over the Scottish throne. She vows to be tolerant and just to Catholics in Scotland and Lola agrees to support Elizabeth in her quest. Leith stands before Catherine, along with Claude, and instead of killing him on the spot, she lets him live and sort of commends him for his loyalty. Catherine warns Claude to stay away from Martel de Guise, so the first thing Claude does is go straight to him. He offers his protection and says that in addition to helping find Charles, he also seeks answers about his father's death. Duncan takes Mary and Bash to their village so they can meet with Munro. When Munro has Mary escorted out to be bathed and dressed, he has Bash's sword taken and reveals he's sent a rider ahead of them to meet the wool merchant they're supposed to meet in Falkirk. Lola prays in her chambers when she's visited by a priest, except the priest is Narcisse. Together they come up with a plan to leak news of Mary's survival to Elizabeth in hopes she'll pull her troops back from the Scottish border. Mary and Bash argue over the best way to get to Munro before news of their treachery reaches him. She makes a plan to kill him that very night, a plan which Bash finds unwise. Charles learns that Thierry and his family plan to end the monarchy. When Thierry mentions exile, Charles knows that won't be possible. The only want to end the monarchy is for his entire family to die. Claude and Catherine discuss Claude's history with Martel de Guise and the death of his father when they're given an urgent letter with news of Charles. John Knox visits James and once again insists that Mary is dead and warns him that Elizabeth is readying her army. He also reveals that he has informed the other Scottish nobles of Mary's death and they are also on board with dissolving the throne. Mary gets herself invited to Munro's chambers without his guards present and Bash warns her not to go. Lola and Elizabeth play a game of chess when an advisor enters and tells her that Mary is alive. Elizabeth won't pull her army out of Scottish border lands and promises to do what is best for Scotland. Lola turns to Narcisse and he begs her to leave with him. She agrees and tells him they have a window of opportunity in three days' time. Mary and Munro meet in his chamber and he lets her choose a piece of jewelry his men scavenged from the beach. She spies her sword in his room and asks about it. When she does, he reveals that he knows who she is. Bash pretends to be drunk in order to overcome one of Munro's men and set the village on fire, creating a diversion for their escape. In the cabin, Mary kills Munro. Thierry overhears his father and another of the Red Knights arguing over whether or not they should kill Charles and when he watches his father's murder, Thierry decides to help Charles escape. In the clearing, Catherine refuses to move forward when the Red Knights demand it. A horn sounds and her soldiers, dressed as Knights, begin a fight. Charles is nowhere to be found. Narcisse paces outside the castle waiting for Lola to meet him when she gets a letter from Edinburgh asking that she kill Queen Elizabeth. It's written in Mary's code and contains Vatican gold so she believes it is a genuine request. As James and his nobles vote to dissolve the monarchy, Mary arrives at the castle and claims her throne. - TVFanatic Quotes Sebastian: Francis would have never wanted you to risk your life, to avenge his! Princess Claude: Please tell me that wasn't you. Queen Catherine: It's complicated. Princess Claude: Honestly mother! How many people have you killed?! Queen Catherine: Shhhh! Queen Mary: I would have stayed in France for the rest of my life! But you brought me here. You took my heart! And now I’ve come to repay you. Queen Mary: I am Mary, Queen of Scotts and I have come for my throne. Notes * King Francis, Queen Leeza, Robert Dudley, John Philip, and Lord Darnley were all mentioned but do not appear. * Queen Elisabeth of Spain, King Philip, Prince Henri, Princess Margaret and King Henry were all referred to, but none by name. * John Knox makes his first on-screen appearance. * Martel de Guise's father was on of the men murdered by Catherine and Henry years earlier * Queen Elizabeth offered Lady Lola the position of 'Scottish Advisor' * Queen Catherine mentioned she has more sons and daughters besides the ones already shown on-screen. * Weeks have passed in France and England but more than a single week has passed in Scotland. Death Toll Death CountKill Count * Scotish Guard Sebastian's Kill Count * Lord Munro Mary Stuart's Kill Count * Hugh Huguenot * 8 The Red Knights Trivia * The episode images were released on May 26th, 2016. * Dan Jeannotte replaced Joe Doyle as Mary's half-brother, James Stuart. * Celina Sinden, Charlie Carrick and Ben Geurens were all credited, but did not appear. * Lord Darnley was mentioned and will become a main character in Season Four. Spoilers - Season Four Historical Notes * John Knox was a Scottish clergyman who was a leader of the Protestant Reformation. He was born in 1513 and lived to be 59. In 1564 he married Margaret Stewart a distant relative of Mary, Queen of Scots. * Queen Mary returned to Scotland 9 months after her husband's death, arriving in Leith on 19 August 1561. * The last Scottish Monarch was Anne, Queen of Great Britain who became Queen of England, Scotland, and Ireland in March 1702 until she died at 49. She was part of the House of Stuart family dynasty. * House of Commons of Great Britain was not established until 1714. Gallery Promotional Images - Intruders 1.jpg Promotional Images - Intruders 2.jpg Promotional Images - Intruders 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- |John Barrowman |Munro | |- |Jonathan Goad |John Knox | |- | Adam Kenneth Wilson | colspan="2" | Lord Duncan |- |Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Lewis Kirk | Martel de Guise | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Seamus Patterson | colspan="2" | Thierry Huguenot |- | Ryan Christopher | colspan="2" | Unknown |- |Laurie Murdoch | colspan="2" | Hugh Huguenot |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3